Interruptions
by stephumz
Summary: GETTY all the way! Oneshot. Just a lil sumthin for my Getties :D Enjoy!


"_Soooo, what'dya say B? Will you marry me?"_ Gio said as he knelt on one knee. The person in front of him gave no reaction. Practicing in the front of the mirror was not helping him get over his nerves or prepare for the big question.  
_"C'mon man!"_ he screamed at his reflection.  
_"You've been with this girl for two years now, why is this so hard? The worst she can say is no..."_  
'That's just it. She can say no and bring my world to an immediate halt – but she can say yes and life will continue as we know it...' he thought to himself. Standing himself up, he dusted his clothes down and fixed his collar. Looking presentable again, he gave one last look at his reflection, _"Good luck buddy"_ it said to him and with that he turned on his heel, picked up his keys and wallet from the dresser and headed for the front door.

------------_  
__  
"Sorry babe, I'm going to be late for dinner. I'm still stuck in the office. I know you planned this great restaurant and all but the guest photographer pulled out at the last minute and we've been contacting -  
"Don't stress B! Do you know how much longer you're going to be?  
"Uhh not quite sure hun, at least another hour or so?! But I'll be home as soon as I can! Aww baby I'm so sorry and I was really looking forward to our night out too!  
"It's alright sweetie, I'll see you when you get home."_ Daniel said waving his arms towards the elevators.  
_"Except you Betty.  
"Umm excuse me Daniel? I don't understand? I put in the most work tonight and I don't get invited to dinner?"  
_Chuckling to himself, Daniel smiled and pointed behind her.  
_"Betty, it's only because I believe your dinner has already arrived!"  
_Turning around, she saw Gio beaming back at her holding up two plastic bags filled with food containers. Not able to contain her happiness and hide her embarrassment at the same time, she turned beetroot red and smiled from ear to ear.

------------

"Alright everybody, I think we're done for the night! I want to thank each and every one of you for your dedication to the magazine and helping to get this issue resolved tonight. As a treat, I want to shout you all dinner – so let's go!!"

Putting the bags of food on her desk, Gio looked at her and said, _"I couldn't let _'my eater'_ miss out on dinner – so I brought it to you!"  
"Oh Gio, I love you so much!"_ Betty said before pressing her mouth with his. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him deeper into the kiss.  
_"Wow Betty, perhaps you should work late more often – Owww! What was that for B?"_ Gio said as he rubbed his shoulder where Betty thumped it.  
_"You'll realise soon enough when you won't any tonight!"_ she said with a cheeky grin whilst walking off with the bags of food. Placing them on the drawing table near her desk, she started to unpack the goodies.  
_"Oooh, special fried rice WITH plenty of prawns – ohhh you remembered...beef with cashew, combination noodles, sweet and sour pork, prawn crackers, steamed dim sims – GIOOOOO!! You've really out done yourself! I'm not sure we'll be able to eat it all tonight though...  
"That's alright, it's all for you – I have something else on my menu..."_ Gio said wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck. Planting soft kisses on her neck, he made his way up to her ear and sucked gently before nipping at her lobe lightly. Lost in the moment, Betty let out a little moan of delight mixed with frustration but suddenly let out a squeal.  
_"What's wrong babe?  
"Gio, people are still here!"_ she said peering around the office.  
Trying to calm her down, Gio continued to softly kiss her neck whilst telling her _"Baby everyone's left for the day, it's just you and me – Daniel made sure of it, that's why he took everyone out for food."_

Turning around in his arms, Betty faced Gio and looked him in the eyes.  
_"Have I told you how much I love you?  
"You have, but you can tell me again and again and again and ag –  
"I get the idea"_ Betty said smiling into his mouth as she covered it with hers.  
Breaking the kiss, Gio announced, _"Well dinner is served! C'mon babe, let's eat!"_ Pulling some nearby chairs to the table, Gio made sure Betty sat down before pushing her chair towards the table.

The food was consumed whilst the couple laughed, joked and spoke about all things possible. Once there was nothing left in the food containers, they sat there slumping in their chairs and holding onto their stomachs, groaning after stuffing themselves with the delicious food.

Turning in his chair to face Betty, Gio gazed into her eyes.  
_"What are you looking at?"_ she said, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
_"You, gorgeous! I only have eyes for you!"  
"Oh honey, that's so nice of you...but you're coaxing me for something – what is it?!"  
_  
Managing to push himself to Betty's feet, Gio looked up at her and fished a tiny box out of his pocket. Holding it in his hands, he glanced down before looking back up at Betty. She inched closer towards him, leaning down towards his face, her eyes widening as thoughts started racing through her mind. 'He'd only get down on one knee for one purpose...No way! That can't be it! We haven't spoken about this in a little while, although, I have been thinking about it more and more, especially with the wedding issue of Mode coming out soon'  
...BRRRRNG... BRRRRNG... BRRRRNG... BRRRRNG...

"Betty Suarez speaking..."

Dropping his head, Gio sighed heavily before lifting himself back into his chair. Toying with the box in his hands while he waited for her call to finish, he let his mind wander...'Oh man, why did her phone have to ring at _THAT_ moment. I finally got the courage... sure it's not the place that I wanted to propose but I had to cancel our earlier plans and resort to this...maybe I should just wait for another time...'

"_...Ahh Hilda I have to go. Gio was just about to uhhh...I just have to go Hilda, bye!" _Betty said before hanging up and shoving the phone back into her pocket.  
_"Soo uhh, were you just about to say something babe? Or ask something?  
"Yeah B, I was going to propose but I don't know if I can wait for another time, so I apologise in advance for the not-so-romantic situation, but will you marry me?"  
_Squealing for joy, Betty jumped from her chair and landed in Gio's lap. Kissing any exposed skin she could find, she said in between kisses, _"Of...course...I...will...Gio...I...have...waited...so...long...for...you...to...ask..."_ pulling back and looking into his eyes, Betty finished her spiel.  
_"I'm so sorry for the stupid phone call – it ruined the moment and I'm so sorry and even tonight, cancelling our dinner plans and then having you bring food here so we could still have our dinner. You are the sweetest guy in the world Giovanni Rossi and I just cannot wait to be your wife!"  
"I can't wait either B. Let's go home honey, I'm sure you can make up for the phone call and the dinner cancellations if you know what I mean..."_ Gio said wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.  
_"Who says we have to go home now? We've got the whole office to ourselves! Did I tell you there's a secret room here at Mode???? C'mon I'll show you..."_  
_"Now that's what I'm talking about!" _

_-T-H-E--E-N-D-_


End file.
